Chapter 130
Chapter 130: The 1st Platoon Previous > Chapter 129: The Time Has Come Next > Chapter 131: Fun! Summary The chapter begins with Kite and Ken charging at each other as their bodies are surrounded by an immense amount of reni. The scene ends however with the two clashing in a ginormous display, as thei reni's clash off with each other at an explosion of reni that nearly covered the whole stadium ring. The chapter turns scenes to Edward Pontus Springs as he is walking through a corridor in Akoro palace with Phenis and Prince Alphonse. “We are nearly at Platoon 1's headquarters! How you feeling?” Phenis smilingly asks. “A little nervous... But, I'm confident that I can do this!” Edward reasurres himself. “We're here!” Prince alphonse says as he comes to a stop infront of a large door with two guards, both holding teel blue spikes. “Welcome back, Prince Alphonse! We'll open the door immediately!” one of the guards speak, afterwards turning to face the other guard, the two nodded together. Gripping their pikes, they place it inside two holes at the far side of the large door, and then finally the two send a quick spark of water reni through the spike and into the holes. The next second the two doors opened wide. Prince Alphonse is quick to enter the room, Edward follows and Phenis stays still. “Huh, you not coming?” Edward asks. “I have other duties to attend to!” Phenis smiles, Edward then sees him off and finally enters the room, the door closing behind him. “Welcome to Platoon 1!!” Plrince Alphonse smirks as we are shows a large and grand room filled with over 10,000 men easily, all seemingly training as they fight in 1 on 1 matches. Edward then notices 9 men stood in line in front of himself. “You guys must be the other 9 Group Generals... I-It's a pleasure to meet you!!” Edward bows, seconds later the other 9 bow as well. “We've heard a lot about the genuis Edward Pontus Springs, you sure rose to Group Leader at quite the young age!” one of the Group Leaders say, introduced as Genine, an older male looking to be 40 years old. We are then introduced to the other 8 Group Leaders as they all have a word in: “Teh, whatever!” Group Leader Yonivic says, a young male looking to be in his early 20s. “Don't be getting jealous now, Ho Ho Ho!!” Group Leader Eliza laughs, an older chubby women with extremly long curly hair. “Welcome Edward, let's be friends!” Group Leader Jedward smiles, a 20 year old looking man with a charming smile. “...” a pair of 18 year old looking twins called Jen and Ross stay silent, Jen is a female with short blond hair and Ross is a male with long blond hair. “You better not be weak like the last one!” Group Leader Jinnefa tuts, a dazzling female in her late 20s with shoulder length black hair and dark coloured skin. “Hahaha, nice to meet yah Edward!!” Group Leader Hok laughs, a large man, in both height and weight dressed in light silver metal. “The 1st Platoon is meant to be the strongest Platoon, even if the numbering of the Platoon's doesn't mean anything, so beware!” Group leader Jensen smirks, a 30 year old lookin man with a well groomed brown beared, his also brown hair reaches his shoulders, and fitted on his face are a pair of glasses. His muscles are pulsing. And finally we are introduced the tenth and final Group Leader, who is of course: “Please treat me well!! I will not disapoint!!” Edward bows. The chapter ends like this with showing the various expressions of these 11 men and women. Edward with a face of gratitude as he breaches tears. Prince Alphonse's usual plain expression. Genine's slight smirk. Yonivic's unpleased expression. Eliza as she laughs “Ho Ho Ho”. Jedward's smile. Jen and Ross' silent expression. Jinnefa's brooding expression. Hok's laughing. And finally Jensen's smirk.